The Letter
by BritishAlien
Summary: It's his handwriting! He wants to talk. Should she go or not? What does he want from her now? One shot x
1. Chapter 1  Unexpected

As the meeting of Sarah Jane and the 11th Doctor draws closer, ideas have been popping into my head as to how they shall meet. What they'll say and all that jazz. So, here is a little idea I had. One shot! Hope you enjoy! Xxx

-x-x-x-

His door was open slightly. She could see into his room. It was still dark inside. The curtains had not yet been drawn. A thin sliver of light danced across the floor as the curtains swayed. She could hear scuffles as bed sheets were being rearranged and tidied.

'Luke. Hurry up now. You'll be late for school and you know I can't take you. The car is still in for its M.O.T.' She called through the door. She heard the clattering as the curtains were pulled to their furthest reaches and allowed light to burst into her son's room. The sheet tidying had stopped and the door was flung open. Out stepped Luke, her son. Bag slung over his shoulder and looking annoyingly neat compared to herself. Sarah checked his uniform and ruffled his hair slightly. She smiled. He returned it, he was a good boy.

'Right, off now. Rani and Clyde shall be waiting for you.' Sarah hurried her son down the stairs, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and watched as he walked across the landing.

'Have a good day!'

'I will' he replied. He placed his palm on the door handle and opened it. It gave a satisfying creak and she watched him leave. Sarah smiled. She had no reason to. In fact, she had every reason to be a little bit miffed. The car was still in for its M.O.T, which meant she was practically stranded. She could've read a book, but that would've been too normal. She found books fascinating, but sometimes they weren't as good as her real life adventures. She moved into the living room and sat on the sofa. She contemplated watching the television, but the only things that would be on were early morning television, which always reminded her she should be back in bed.

She could've done some cleaning, but she didn't have the will to clean every floor. Plus, K9 would get fidgety if she did all of his work for him. She could've…

A rattle of the letterbox interrupted her thoughts. She looked at her watch. Too early for the postman. Maybe it was a leaflet informing her of a new pizza take away service. This last thought made her sigh in disgust. Destroying the rainforest to tell her that there was a 'Tantalising Tuesday' offer!

She heaved herself from the sofa and walked to the hallway. Rubbing dust out of her eye. Her mother used to call it 'sleepy dust.' As a child, Sarah had always imagined that fairies would fill your head with dreams and the dust was left over from their parties in her imagination. She hadn't been dreaming much lately. Too worried about bills and the car. So what was the dust for?

She walked into the hallway. Her slipper clad feet making a rather amusing ruffle as she glided across the room. On the door mat lay a single letter. Paper that looked like it was very old. It was facing downwards, so that she could not see the intended recipient. Every so often she'd get letters for next door or across the road. A bit annoying, but tolerable.

She bent down to pick it up. Turning it around in her hands to feel its weight. It was as light as a feather. She held a fear that the slightest movement would rip it. She turned it around several times, but there was no writing on the envelope. It wasn't addressed to anyone and there were no distinguishable marks. Not even a stamp.

Sarah crept back into the living room, the letter fluttering between both hands. Then as though she were being watched, Sarah cautiously opened the envelope. It was so delicate. She'd been correct in thinking that the slightest touch would cause it damage. She ran her manicured nail under the flap and it came away easily. She plunged her hand into the envelope and relieved it of its content. A thin sheet of white paper was pinched between her thumb and forefinger. It felt like the consistency of tracing paper and she could make out etchings on the other side. She discarded the flimsy casing so that it wafted to the floor. She turned the crisp paper over to see the full message. Emblazoned in beautiful red curves was this:

Meet me today. 2 o'clock. Café Belle x

The small kiss seemed to linger in her mind. She knew who this letter was for. It was implicitly for her and she knew the sender. It was his hand writing. The way it snaked elegantly across the page. Leaving her guessing. It had to be him.

She smirked and dropped the letter on to her lap. She turned her head to glance at the clock that hung in her living room. It was barely 9 o'clock. She had five hours. Should she go? It was his handwriting and it did sound urgent. What could he possibly want of her now?


	2. Chapter 2  Waiting

The meeting between Sarah Jane and the 11th Doctor is wonderfully close now as I write this. More clips and images have been released. All increasing excitement as to what really happens. Here is part 2 of my version. One-shot! Hope you enjoy! Xxx

-x-x-x-

She was angry at herself. She'd sat in her living room staring at the letter for a good fifteen minutes. Weighing up whether she should respond or ignore it. She'd wanted to run straight to him. Memories shining in the darkness and an old friend finding her.

A possibility to relive the good times with the Doctor, and this time without the kids. It had been so wonderful when they had been there. Helping her fight The Trickster. Yet, this time it would be like the old days. Her and the Doctor. Inseparable.

It was her own childish nature that made her question what to do. Whenever she sensed the Doctor's meddling in anything, she always leapt to attention and ran off to see him. In one sense, she was no better than Clyde, Rani or Luke.

But this time she had to question her self. Did she really want to see him? Did she really want her emotions toyed with again? Her heart broken? It had always been this. Sarah and the Doctor. Two seemingly different people, but bound together by their history. By something that neither could understand.

And here she was. Five to two and walking towards the badly named _Café Belle_.

Once a book shop, which Sarah had frequented after she had been abandoned by the Doctor. She had found a new home and had to try and fit in. Forget him. Live a normal life.

The book shop had been a place of refuge in that lonely time. She likened it to the TARDIS. Not in shape or size. In many ways it was completely different. However, it was the only location she could find where she could lose herself. She would go in there on a dreary Sunday afternoon and read the books on its shelves. Sometimes she didn't even bother doing that. She'd sit there and slip into the musty world that book shops frequented. Smelling of past times with the smell of the yellowing pages of stories growing old. It was like her heaven.

Sadly, like everything in her life, it had been pulled down due to 'mysterious occurrences.' Sarah would've been sorry. Yet, her heart had been on other things. It had been around the time she'd lost Peter. The last time she'd seen the Doctor.

Everything came back to him.

She saw it. The Café Belle. Sitting alone, like a child who had been sent to the corner. It still looked relatively new, but the dust from the bookshop looked like taking back its ground.

She pushed the door open. A bell tinkled and she stood in the small space.

It was pristine. A homely feel embraced her as she entered the room. Vibrant red walls and fake wooden beams. Reminding Sarah of a country house of long ago. The Priory.

There were several tables littered around the room.

A counter was propped up in the corner. An old till lay on it, whilst its guard sat filing her nails. She glanced half heartedly at Sarah, who returned it with a shy smile. The lady at the till got back to her preening, looking less than impressed. Sarah scanned the room. There was an elderly man sitting in the corner reading a newspaper. A broad, white beard covered most of his face and a flat cap sat proudly on his head. She smiled as she was reminded of the Brigadier. Such a long time since she'd seen him. Part of her wished the letter had been from him.

The table next to the flat-cap wearing man was empty. A quiet spot in this quiet place. Nobody would notice they were even there. She walked over to it, sat on the leather padded seat and waited.

Every so often, she glanced at her watch. Five minutes late. Ten. Fifteen. She considered her Doctor. A Lord of Time and always late. He'd blame it on the TARDIS. She took more stick than she deserved.

Her Doctor? Why had she thought that? Her Doctor. Like he belonged to her or she to him. Why did she feel she needed to possess him. But then there was always the question 'Which him?' The white haired dandy? The curly haired bohemian? The Broken angel?

No time to dwell. The bell tinkled its silvery tune. All heads in the shop looked up. The woman behind the counter had finished her grooming, the man in the corner had lowered his newspaper and Sarah eye's were fixed on him…this other man. This other Doctor….


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Oh my giddy aunt! Well, wasn't that amazing? Death of the Doctor was a beautiful episode. Amazingly written by RTD. Full of such fandom! Right, well here I am. Still typing away. Here is the next part of my version! One-shot. Hope you enjoy!

-x-x-x-

All other heads turned back to their tasks. The flat-cap wearing man scoffed and got back to his crossword. The lady behind the counter sighed, as if to acknowledge this man's entrance and then returned to her business.

Sarah's eyes lay fixed on this new man. Their eyes touched. Recognition spreading through her mind and into her heart; making it flutter. She smiled. She had been uncertain of how she'd feel. She had thought she would be angry. Sad perhaps. Maybe even sorry. She couldn't have envisioned herself being this happy to see him. Although it always happened. Each and every time she lay her eyes on him, she would be filled with an unmistakeable sense of happiness and pride.

He returned her smile. A different smile. One she had not seen before. It was a new Doctor. Not the one she'd last seen. Not the one with spiky hair and a boyish grin. Not her broken angel.

After the initial excitement of seeing him, reality set in. She did hate it when it did that. Interrupting her dreams. The last Doctor had gone. That man. So young and vibrant. So alone. Had he died alone?

Sarah tried to keep the smile on her face. She had to. She couldn't allow herself to think about that man too much. This new one was here now. All bright and shining. He looked happier. Kinder. So young. His hair was madder than before and his clothes seemed like they'd been put on by an older man. Well, he was an older man. Surprisingly, the Geography teacher look worked well on him. She thought the bow tie was a definite strong point.

Amidst all the differences, he still had those eyes. They could gather you up and keep you safe. You could fall into them and know that everything in the world seemed right. They were so deep. Swimming with his new youth and flamboyance. Yet behind those beautiful eyes, hid his past.

The bell tinkled again. This new man jumped slightly as the sound took him by surprise. Both the Doctor and Sarah chuckled. He began to walk across the quiet room. His footsteps reverberating around the small café.

The flat-cap wearing man threw his paper down in frustration. The Doctor made a slight detour on his way to the back table. He slid his hand into his tweed jacket and produced an ordinary biro pen. He snatched up the newspaper and scanned the page.

'_Worshiped by followers of Orphism. 7 letters._' He got onto his knees and lay the newspaper back on the table. He furiously began scribbling on the stolen paper. It's owner sat and watched him, astonished. Sarah looked amazed, but inside she was laughing. Finally, he finished his scrawling and handed the paper back to the bearded man. 'The answer is Zagreus. Greek God associated Dionysus. Cracking fellow. Drank me under the table. Although I'd stay away from Zagreus, if I were you. Has a few screws loose.' The Doctor concluded his anecdote and leapt back onto his feet. The bearded man looked at the youngster with stunned appreciation. The Doctor returned this look with his childish smile and motioned to walk to Sarah's table. The old man reached for his cup of tea, but before he could take a sip, the crossword wizard had returned. 'Oh and by the way, _anatomical organ that detects sound, _is spelt E-A-R. Not E-R-E.' The Doctor whipped out of the way before any harm could come to him. The man sat staring at the space where the Doctor had been in stunned silence. He then returned to his paper. Skipping past the crossword and straight on to the sports pages at the back. The floppy-haired man couldn't do anything about those results.

Finally the Doctor reached Sarah's table. He slid onto his seat. He placed his hands on the table in front of him. A flourish finishing the normally dull move of sitting down. But this Doctor seemed to have more style. More finesse.

'I can't believe you just did that.' Sarah joked. The new man stared at her, earnestly. 'Alright, I can believe you did that. You are unbelievable.' He'd been there all of five minutes and he already had her chuckling like a school girl. _Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails. Filly skirt. _

Silence fell over their conversation. He'd called her here. He'd written the letter and wanted to meet up. On the way over, she'd had so many questions. There were so many things she wanted answered. She had wanted to know more. But now she sat here. Her mind a blank.

'Did it hurt?' She blurted out. Why did she say that? Out of the multitude of questions she could've asked, why that one? Sarah flinched. Regretting she'd said anything. Although, part of her wanted to see how this new man would react. She stared at him. His eyes were focused on the table. Was he going to answer? He looked like he was waiting for another question. Avoiding painful memories.

'Hurts?' he scoffed. 'It always hurts.' His eyes flicked back to hers. The youth that had shrouded him seemed to have vanished. A gravitas had enveloped him now. His age showed. Now she could believe it was him.

'And your last regeneration. That last body. Was he okay in the end?' A gap. Another short silence followed. He was considering his answer again. Sarah breathed heavily. Hoping it was alright to ask him these things.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Sarah, but I can't remember. It's not that I don't want to.

Not that at all...And I don't know why. Maybe it's something I'm hiding myself from. I can't remember much before I changed. I recollect going back to find you all. Every single one of you. I saw you. Continuing your lives…and I was so proud.' His smile crawled back on to his face. It did fill Sarah with happiness, but something was troubling him.

'Are you alright?'

'I don't know. I mean, if I could remember…I'd…I'd tell you…' He was stumbling over his words. Like a child in a French exam, tripping over his language. Sarah placed a reassuring hand on his. He stopped his stammering. A relieved smile glanced across his face.

'No more silly questions, I promise.' They both laughed. Although his chuckle seemed addictive. Childish glee laced over it. 'Your letter was different. Nice, but unexpected.' Sarah smiled.

'My letter? I didn't send a letter. I got a message on the psychic paper. From you. A message telling me to meet you here at 2 o'clock today. Then a list of co-ordinates so I wouldn't land too far away.' The Doctor smirked. Confusion spread across Sarah's mind.

'I didn't send any message. And I'm positive that K-9 and Mr Smith didn't. Anyway, how would I find you? You don't have a fixed address. And even if I had sent a message, I couldn't just chuck a note in a bottle into space and hope it reached you.' She replied. Both stared at each other, completely bemused. Sarah reached for her bag and began to rummage around its contents. She pulled out the letter. She had stored it in her handbag just in case. She passed it to the Doctor. His hands gripped the crisp paper envelope. He finally opened it and perused the strange artefact.

'Well, it's my hand writing. But I haven't written this. Well, I haven't written it yet.'

'For all its wonders, time travel can be jolly annoying can't it?' Sarah joked, faking a posh accent, which to her surprise the Doctor copied.

'Yes, it can be confusing.' The Doctor held the impossible paper in his hand. He held it up to the light, sniffed it, turned it around several times. Every form of identification.

'An anomaly with an impossibility.' The Doctor scrutinised it. His young eyes pierced the thin paper and deep into Sarah's eyes. 'Oh it is marvellous.'


	4. Chapter 4 New Lease

Well, it has now been about a week since 'Death of the Doctor' was shown on our screens and wasn't it amazing? The hype of it is still in my mind. Full of such fandom! Right, well here I am. Still typing away. Here is the next part of my version! One-shot. Hope you enjoy!

-x-x-x-

The Doctor passed the piece of thin paper back to Sarah. Neither of their eyes left its flimsy surface.

'Well, it's here for a reason.' Sarah stated. Something such as this wouldn't be pointless. It never was.

Before Sarah could think past that, the waitress at the counter sighed and half-heartedly walked over to their table. Sarah hadn't paid her much attention. All her focus had been on the Doctor, but now she could see their attendant in more detail. Her brown hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and she wore incredibly ill-fitting clothing. Not too large, but not comfortable or flattering either. An apron tried to hide them, but failed. A red and white chequered towel hung pathetically on a belt around her waist. Tea-stained and slightly damp.

The squeaky, rubbery sound of chewing gum could be heard as she came nearer. The sound of jaws pounding taste out of the gum, out of her day.

'What can I get cha?' Her voice grated on the cool silence of the café. Its harsh undertones were filled with tedium. Sarah hurriedly pushed the letter into one of her jacket pockets. The content crumpled.

'Two cups of tea, please.' The Doctor replied. Sarah nodded to confirm his order. They both smiled at their waitress. It was always polite to smile. She continued her bored stare at them and proceeded to drag herself over to the drinks counter.

'Right, need to powder my nose. Back in a tick.' Sarah said. She took her bag from the chair and walked to the opposite side of the room. A crude sign reading 'Toilets' hung limply on the door handle.

The Doctor watched as the door bounced off its hinges and came to rest. Clinks of china cups could be heard as their tired attendant fumbled to make the tea. The Doctor could see the frustration in her eyes.

'She doesn't seem particularly happy.' The Doctor muttered, seemingly to himself. The bearded man on the next table, turned to see if the youngster was addressing him. He was glad not to have to converse with this stranger.

A minute later, the waitress returned, tray in hand. Balanced on it was a small teapot, decorated in a floral tapestry of blues and yellows. There were two small cups and saucers that accompanied the larger piece of china. A small pot of sugar sat innocently beside the china whilst a spoon lay in between the granules. She placed the tray on the table, specks of liquid dribbled out of the overly-full teapot.

'Thank you.' The Doctor said. He always felt awkward when in a café or restaurant. The relationship between waitress and customer was an obstinate one. Especially on Earth, it was so sterile.

'Do you want anything else?' The dull tone replied.

'No, thank you.' The Doctor reiterated. She began to walk away, back to the safety of her home-made beauty parlour, when something else crossed the Doctor's mind. 'Actually, could I have a smile with that please?' Silence.

'What?'

'You don't look happy.'

'Who do you think you are?' She replied, protectively. She was getting slightly angry. The Doctor had expected this.

'Trust me, I'm a Doctor.' He gestured for the girl to sit in Sarah's seat. She did so, wary of her customer. After the crossword incident, she wasn't sure about him. 'You seem like a nice girl. Very attractive, whole life ahead of you and I bet you have a beautiful smile. So, why do you wear that frown?' His words were sincere. His eyes pierced into her soul. She couldn't explain it. He seemed to care.

'What else could I do?' She said. Her voice was still strong, but there was some resilience.

'Anything. Everything. If you put your mind to it.'

'Well, I was gonna try out college. No time, what with this place.' She turned around, scanning the small café. It was her responsibility. She had to take care of it, whilst no one cared for her.

'Quit.' The Doctor's hands moved forward across the table. Still clasped together.

'What?'

'Quit. Why not? Stop working here if it hides that smile. Life shouldn't be about what you can't do, but what you want to do.' His hands wrapped around the girl's single hand. The waitress' defence had fallen. A daring smile glanced across her face and was mirrored in the Doctor's eyes.

'You're right, you know? Thank you.' She leaned across the table and kissed the Doctor's cheek. He blushed. She threw the towel that hung around her belt onto the floor. She threw her apron onto the counter and charged towards the door. At this, Sarah Jane re-emerged from the back door.

'Operor retineo vestri sollicitus subsisto vos ex perficio vestrisomnium' The Doctor called after her. The bell above the door rang as it was yanked open and slammed shut. The Doctor chuckled like a child. His laugh filled with self-satisfaction and pride. Sarah crept back to the table; her eyes never leaving the door. 'And for those of us who don't understand latin?' Sarah chuckled.

'Don't let your worries stop you from achieving your dreams.' He smiled. Today was a good day.

'What did you do?'

'The Human race. Indomitable.' He laughed again.

'Did you just persuade the waitress to storm out?'

'Looking for a better life. There she goes. Starting a new life. See, all humans need is that push, that little spark, and they can be magnificent.' He stared at the door. She was out there, making a new start for herself. She was determined. What a wonderful feeling.

'Ok, now I believe it's you.' Sarah joked, as she slid back on to her chair. The Doctor passed one of the lukewarm tea cups to Sarah, which she gladly accepted. She took a sip of it. The Doctor took the other cup and continued to add three sugars to the tea. 'You used to have three sugars, back at U.N.I.T. You used to moan if it wasn't three. Back in the old days. Silly memories. Unimportant.' The Doctor stared at her, confused. He didn't want her to think about their past.

'Some things never change.' He remarked. He took a sip of the tea. It was bitter. He licked his lips to rid himself of the watery taste of cold tea.

Now that both had discovered that neither of them had sent the letter, Sarah felt there was no purpose to today's meeting. A chance to meet her favourite Time Lord, again, but nothing beyond that. It had been nice to see him. Every him. To see that he was always out there, but it had been a wasted trip.

'Sarah, speaking of the old days…' the Doctor placed the mug back on its saucer. 'What would you say to one last mystery to solve?' Sarah stared at him. Had he just offered her another trip in the TARDIS? She wanted to accept. Her dreams of travelling again may have re-emerged. But should she? She couldn't. She couldn't just up and leave. She wouldn't be able to keep up for starters.

'No more adventures, Doctor. I'm too old for that kind of thing. Running around the universe isn't my forte anymore.'

'There is no such thing as 'old.' It's just whether you're still willing. And anyway, all I meant was to discover the true origins of the letter that resides in your pocket.' He pointed to Sarah's jacket. Well, if it was that simple. Then maybe one quick trip wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't wrong; she just wanted to discover why they were both bought together in 'Café Belle.' The silence lingered. The Doctor's eyes were almost pleading for Sarah to say 'yes'. Sarah smiled and nodded. The Time Lord's eyes filled with a childish glee that seemed new and excited. He leapt from his chair.

'No time like the present, Smith.' He held his hand out.

'Just like old times?' She enquired.

'Just like old times.' The Doctor grinned. Sarah returned it and grabbed his hand. She only just had time to grab her bag before she was dragged along by the Doctor's eagerness. They had no idea that their next adventure was tantalisingly within their grasp as they left the small café in Ealing.


	5. Chapter 5 Confirmation

Hello, sorry it's been a while. Sixth form delights in meddling with your plans. This is the penultimate part of 'The Letter.' Please remember that this is set supposedly before 'Death of the Doctor', so much was my wish to jump the gun on that rather brilliant story. One shot. Hope you enjoy! Xx

-x-x-x-

Sarah Jane was running. Faster than she had in a long time. Her hand held firmly in his. She was being dragged along like a rag doll, but she honestly didn't mind. The thrill of running once more…with him was worth every second. They turned multiple corners and they fled through the back alleys and streets of Ealing. The Doctor's youth was showing as Sarah could tell he was slowing down for her. He didn't need to; she still had the fight in her. Her heart was racing, she could hear the blood in her ears. The thrill of the chase was glorious.

And there it was. They rounded the corner into a dead end street. In the bottom right hand corner, stood the TARDIS. Almost hidden by overhanging ivy, but standing proudly against its surroundings. As they jogged the last few hundred yards, Sarah slowed down to stare at it. The blue box that had carried her through time and space for so many years was here again. After all this time…for her. The Doctor leant against the door and looked out at Sarah whose childish grin refused to subside. He loved the look on all his companion's eyes when they first saw the TARDIS or stepped within its walls, but this time seemed different…unique. Sarah Jane had been in the strange blue box hundreds of times before now, but allowing her to see it in its present state felt just right.

'Well, are we going in?' Sarah enquired. The Doctor smiled at her and raised his left hand. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door swung smoothly open. 'Oh, that's swish!' They both laughed. The Doctor stepped aside and allowed Sarah to enter the TARDIS. Ladies first. As she stepped into the familiar, yet brand new blue box, she marvelled at its sheer beauty. It sparkled and shone with the glamour of shining light and yet it was so retro. Something that the Doctor and Sarah always admired. The old amongst the new. She heard the door close behind her and the Doctor bounded past her and up to the main stage of the TARDIS console.

'Could I have the letter please?' The Doctor asked, as he dashed around the console. Sarah rummaged around in her bag and pulled out the crumpled contents of the letter. He nodded his approval and brought out several wires from beneath the console surface. Each had a metal clip that held tightly onto the flimsy piece of paper. Sarah wandered up the steps to the console, still in complete awe at this beautiful machine. She couldn't help herself from being taken in by its shine, and by the man who owned it. Well, he says owns it….

The Doctor had pulled the screen round to face him. The picture on it was fuzzy, which received a few hefty blows from the Doctor's palm. 'Come on. Come on. Work now.' He said, rather impatiently. Sarah chuckled. Finally, a faint image of squiggly lines, dots and crosses appeared on the screen. 'Ah ha. Just as I thought…'

'What is it?'

'When I took it from you in the café, I smelt a faint hint of lemon. Not like those weird hand wipes you get in service stations, but real lemons. Smelt like the lemon gardens on Babylon 10.'

'Lemon juice is used as invisible ink.' Sarah blurted out. The Doctor tapped her nose with his finger and smiled. 'All you need to do is add heat.' The Doctor tripped backwards and fell against the console. Almost, as if he'd planned to. His hand landed on a big red switch and a crackling sound could be heard from wires holding the note in place. They fizzed and snapped a heat poured through the old circuits and into the paper, warming it, but not causing it to burst into flames. White smoke rose from the ends of the wires. The Doctor flapped his hands at the emitting smoke and coughed as he tried to fan it away. He managed to reach the red switch again and reverse its process. The smoke hastily rising to the ceiling and disappearing into itself.

'Sorry about that. Haven't used those leads since I accidentally connected a bambleweeny57 sub-meson brain to a Brownian motion producer. Made my tea go cold and everything. Vast disappointment. Should've been replaced…. Anyway, I digress. The letter, should be done now.' Sarah smiled at his ramblings and stared thoughtfully towards the letter. The edges of its plain surface had browned slightly and small puffs of smoke still released themselves from the paper's edge. Inscribed below the beautiful red curves of the Doctor's original message, sat three more words. Harmlessly lying on the page, burnt brown and staring right back at Sarah and the Doctor. It now read:

I'm so sorry x

Again, the kiss lingered in Sarah's mind as her heart quickly sank.

'Sorry?' She questioned. Wondering why on earth the Doctor…her Doctor could be sorry. The Doctor ripped the letter from the grasp of the metal clips and stared at it, as though it offended him.

'Why would I be sorry?' he pondered the letter for a few seconds. The three new words displacing his trust in himself and the letter. 'I can't understand it.'

'You don't want to understand it. That's usually the way of things.' Sarah interrupted, pulling the paper from the Doctor's grip. 'It's not that our minds can't understand something, especially such as this letter. It exists and therefore should be taken into account and recognised. It's the part of our brain that doesn't like the fact that it exists that refuses to acknowledge it.'

'But why would I say sorry? Nothing happens to you.'

'Oh, I'd disagree with you on that point. Or have you forgotten Lynx?' She teased. The Doctor smiled at her.

'I mean nothing bad is ever going to happen to you…'

'Don't tempt fate. Like you've told me on multiple occasions, time isn't set in stone. Some points are, but most are fluid. You can't be sure of my safety, or anybody else's. Nobody can…' The Doctor tried to interrupt but Sarah silenced him with the motion of her hand. '…Not even you. Something's are best left unknown. Now, I'd very much like to go home, please. Luke will be home from school soon.'

'Are you sure you don't want to know about the letter?' The Doctor inquired, moving closer to Sarah.

'Positive.' She nodded.

'Let me take it then.' He gestured for her to hand it back, but Sarah simply slid it back into her bag.

'No. A keepsake of the day I met another Doctor. Days like that….i never want to forget.' She smiled. The Doctor returned it and started off around the console. Pulling levers, pressing buttons and falling over. Sarah gripped onto the railings for dear life. Scared that she'd hurt herself, but loving every minute of it.

-x-x-x-

Thank you for keeping with me on this one. You deserve a gold sticker and a biscuit. The last part awaits you, intrepid reader :D x


	6. Chapter 6 Closure

Hello again and for the "final" time on this story! Thank you so much for keeping with it and I hope you enjoy the final part of 'The Letter.' One shot. :D xxx

-x-x-x-

The light that shone into Sarah Jane's garden was slowly receding as the sun hid behind the clouds. Birds were twittering away, allowing their tuneful conversations to float through the wind and fill the air with sweet music. All was peaceful.

But in the life of Sarah Jane, nothing stayed peaceful for long. The small garden at the corner of Bannerman Road was plunged into the realm of imagination. The gentle thrum of the TARDIS engines drowned out the bird song and a blue box dissolved into existence at the corner of the garden, facing number 13 Bannerman Road.

The door burst open and a tentative foot stepped out. Sarah Jane walked back to her own world. The only place she could call home. Behind her, a tall young man strolled out of the strange blue box and leant against it facing the life that his companion had carved for herself on this small planet. A life that he could never have. Sarah Jane turned to stare at the strange man leaning against his precious blue box. Something she had seen so many times, but now one that she knew she may never see again.

'Want to come in for some tea?' She offered. Normally offers of tea were the start of a cool and calm conversation, and yet it could never be like that with the man who stared deeper into her eyes than anyone else.

'You know I can never resist a cup of tea.' He smiled at her. The warmth that she remembered had crept suddenly back into his eyes. After the icy depths she'd seen today, the warmth was a welcome sight. To see her old Doctor, in some ways. 'We can talk about the old days. How is everybody from UNIT? Still keep in touch?' He enquired. His thoughts for UNIT had been few and far between. He never had the chance to reflect and indulge in his past very often. In fact, he refused to give himself the chance, but now he felt that he should allow himself this one wander into the past.

'A few. Benton retired from his used car salesroom a while ago. Living in Spain now.' She had seen Benton for years. Yet his smile still shone brightly in her affections. There had been nothing but affectionate banter in their days working alongside one another, but now Sarah wondered what could've been?

'Nice for some. Any others. What about Harry?'

Oh, Harry. Died a good few years ago now. He continued as a Doctor for some years after leaving the service. Went on to save thousands of lives. He was an amazing man. I miss him a lot.' Memories of Harry now flooded her mind. She couldn't let them, they were too painful. To have lost someone such as Harry was never an easy thing to deal with.

'I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man. A very good man. Dependable. Good old Harry.' The Doctor addressed the sky, as though Harry could hear them. A nice thought and gesture to satisfy Sarah's need to remember and stay strong. 'Now don't tell me, Alistair, still shooting away at things down in Dorset. Oh no, didn't he become a peace envoy or General? Something high up like that, but still keeping in touch with his roots?' The Doctor chuckled. His memory of the Brigadier was such a strong one. A fine man who'd done nothing but serve his country well. A wonderful chap.

'The Brigadier passed away about a week ago. Died peacefully in his sleep at home. Surrounded by his family. Couldn't quite believe it when I found out. Still can't.' A single tear trickled down her cheek. The sadness that had enveloped her life for the last few days seemed to have crawled back. She tried to hide her upset, but the tears had kept flowing. The Doctor motioned to walk toward Sarah, but she threw a commanding hand in his direction, keeping him away.

'I'd better be off. Don't want to cause you more upset. Never was any good with this stuff.' Sarah tried to sustain a smile, but knew that the Doctor could tell what she was thinking.

'Oh, I…I understand. Things to do. Time to spend.'

'Don't think it's because I don't want to stay, Sarah.'

'No, of course not. You've got stuff to do. So have I. Luke will be home soon anyway.' She wiped the tears from her face and continued to slip her hands into her pockets. The Time Lord stepped closer to Sarah, who stared into his eyes and smiled.

'It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Sarah. Made my lives. And I'm sorry. Until next time, eh?' He held her hand in his.

'Until next time.' She nodded, wiping another tear from her cheek. He lifted her hand and kissed it. Before walking off to his TARDIS, and flying back to the stars. As the TARDIS dematerialised before her eyes, she smiled once more, biting her lip, and thought lovingly of the man who'd left her behind.

She heard the slam of the front door as her son came home from school. As the door snapped back to its original place, Sarah was drawn out of the world she'd occupied for the last hour or so. For that time, she'd been back in her youth. Meeting the Doctor again and travelling in the TARDIS. All she'd needed was the Brigadier to complete the illusion, but she knew that could never happen now. Rest his soul.

'Mum, what are you doing out here?' Luke's voice bounded around the house and escaped through the now open door that led to the back garden.

'Oh nothing. Just saying goodbye.' She smiled and walked over to Luke. Putting her arm around his shoulders and walked back to her current life. A hair's breadth from her old life. Oh so close and oh so different. And yet today they'd been brought closer to one another because of one letter. The power of letters can be surprising and mindboggling, especially if read in the right time in the right place and by the right person. Although Sarah's letter was as mysterious as the life she now walked away from, it was a reminder of everything that life stood for and that not everything is as simple as it seems.

-x-x-x-

Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I'd like to dedicate this "last" part to Nicholas Courtney. R.I.P xxx


	7. Chapter 7 To say goodbye

Alright, I may have told a slight fib when I wrote 'final part' on the last chapter, but then again I did put it in quotation marks so I guess that's getting away with it…..slightly. Whenever I continue with the next chapter of anything I write, I always read the story again to see if I can expand on anything and so I don't contradict myself. As I was reading it the last time, an idea suddenly pounced into my mind and it just wouldn't leave. So here is the real final part of this fan fiction. Thank you so much for reading up to this point and I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

-x-x-x-

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Sarah Jane sat alone in her living room. Her breakfast lay half-finished on the wooden coffee table in the centre of the room. The television was blaring away on some awful morning television chat show. The gaudy sets and annoyingly high pitched hostess had been getting on Sarah's nerves for a good ten minutes now, but she couldn't find the energy to change channel, just to turn the sound to mute. It was a Sunday morning, and Sarah's 'day off,' not that she had ever really had a day off, but today was her own time. It'd been so quiet since her little gang had gone on to better things. Luke had finished university now and was doing something so top secret and time consuming that she hadn't heard from him in a week. She hoped he was okay. What was she kidding herself? He would always be okay, just a mother's worries, she thought. Wanting to keep her child safe. Clyde and Rani had moved on too. Rani's dreams of becoming a journalist had been fulfilled and Clyde's talent for art had been noticed a while ago. Both had moved on to better things, whilst Sarah Jane had stayed in Bannerman Road. New neighbours had come and gone and others had joined her in her adventures, but for now, all was calm.

She'd walked to the local newsagents and picked up a newspaper and now she sat casually flicking through its pages, wondering what pointless news would be splashed across the spread today. Sarah's lazy days were her one time in the week…or month where she could be alone without having to worry about Mr Smith and how her life had gone back to the day before the Bane had brought Luke and Maria into her life.

A fizzing sound filled the room which cut Sarah's line of thought in two. Sarah looked up from her newspaper to see that the television was flickering black and white. The annoying lack of reception screen that had, once upon a time, reminded Sarah of snow, was flashing for her attention. She swung her feet from the sofa and placed the paper down by her side. She reached over to the remote and began to press every button in the vain hope that she'd see the shiny face of the early morning programme hostess, beaming away talking about taxes and rising fuel prices. Despite being able to work Mr Smith and use various other pieces of alien technology, Sarah had to admit that the remote was simply refusing to work for her. The rustling of the television screen was becoming slightly quieter and yet over the top of the sound, a voice could be heard. At first it sounded like pure gibberish, but then it started to make sense.

'Sar…Sara…Sar…Sarah….can you hear me?' The voice called, until it dominated the fizzing and blared out of the television speakers. Sarah sat up. Nearly knocking the newspaper to the floor.

'Yes. Hello. I can hear you. Can you hear me?' Sarah replied to the television screen. She felt slightly foolish, talking to a television screen, but she'd done more embarrassing things in her time.

'Sar…Sar…Sarah, can you hear me?' The voice called again. It was still indistinguishable as to whether it was male or female, but it needed help, whoever or whatever it was.

'Yes, I can hear you.' Sarah retorted, like she was speaking through a brick wall.

'Ah, good. Good. I can hear you too now. Sorry, receptions a bit dodgy, trying to recalibrate now. Hang on.' For a moment, Sarah thought she could recognise that tone, but that was soon forgotten. Sarah's eyes searched the television screen, as nothing but the silence blasted from its speakers.

Suddenly, a familiar face burst on to the screen and a sound like nothing she'd ever heard before blasted through the speakers. It was him. The Eleventh him. Again, after all this time. Sarah dropped from the sofa onto her knees and crept over to sit right in front of the television, as if he could see her better this way. He was sat still, staring through the screen and into Sarah, just as he had done all those years ago. Behind him was just blackness. A dark background. The sound that ran as a kind of soundtrack to his speech sounded like people crying. Moaning in disbelief and pleading for the man that now sat in front of Sarah's eyes. His face was worn and tired and all that Sarah wanted to do was reach out to him.

'Any better?' His voice called through the television. 'Can you see me now?' Sarah nodded. 'I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can't see you from here, I can only hear you. I'm bouncing the signal off one of your satellites. They may clutter up space, but they can be darn handy when they need to be.' Sarah chuckled. 'Sorry about the noise by the way. My past coming back to haunt me before I go.'

'What are they?'

'Those I didn't or couldn't save. They're the memories of the lost souls. But no time for that now. I don't have long. Is the reception alright now?'

'Yes. Yes, I can see you. Where are you?' She replied, raising her voice slightly.

'That doesn't matter. This is may only be brief. This signal won't last forever, and they'll find me soon enough.'

'Doctor, you're not making sense….again. Just tell me where you are, maybe I could help.'

'Too late for that, Sarah. Far too late. Did you get my letter?' His voice sounded through the speakers. The letter. What letter? Sarah thought. But then there could only be one, couldn't there? The letter that had allowed them to meet five years previously. That letter.

'Your letter? Yes, tha…that was years ago.'

'Really? Well, I'm never throwing another letter into the time vortex. Nothing gets to anybody in the right time. I had to make sure you got it. It's important to me.' He smiled. Sarah got up from her place on the floor and walked over to a writing cabinet that sat near door. She opened it up and inside was the letter. Safely tucked away until later. When she'd stowed it in the cabinet all those years ago, she'd kept it as a memento. The words 'Meet me today. 2 o'clock. Café Belle x' still stood out as sharply as they had done when she'd first seen the letter. And so did the words 'I'm so sorry x'. She carried it into the living room and sat again in front of the television. The Doctor continued. 'You still there?'

'Yes, yes I'm here and I have the letter.' She waved the letter in front of the screen, as if he could see it.

'You kept it?

'Why yes. Don't you remember?' Sarah inquired, laying the letter on her lap.

'This is where it gets confusing.' The Doctor explained. A loud scream resounded around Sarah's living room. The Doctor's head turned to stare at the blackness behind him and then back to Sarah.

'Ha. Only now. It's always confusing when you're involved, Doctor.'

'Point well made.' He answered. 'Timelines are complicated things. They twist and turn and can be bent into all kinds of weird shapes. To me, you are in an alternate….my alternate timeline. I don't remember because in this timeline, we haven't met yet. Or the memories I have of us two meeting haven't caught up with me. I hope they hurry up, I'm going soon.' The last words lingered in Sarah's brain. Going soon? The Doctor's own sincerity and conviction spoke volumes. The image on the screen began to shake and the moaning became slightly louder, whilst the sound started to crackle again, so that the Doctor had to raise his voice. 'You see. I've never met you. I've never made that trip to Bannerman Road. I have such fond memories of you from all my lives, and yet this one didn't. And I thought that I should. Well, he should….Oh, I do get confused when it comes to personal pronouns. Never my strong point.'

'But you're very good at getting side tracked.' Sarah expressed. Turning down the volume, so that the incessant screams were quelled; for a moment.

'That too. This is the end for me, Sarah. They'll find me soon. This transmission isn't exactly discreet. But I couldn't go without seeing you. One last time. So I sent the letter to you and a message through the psychic paper to an earlier part of my own timeline. You two would meet and when all this is over…' He looked around his bleak surroundings, which appeared to be closing in on him. The edges of Sarah' screen were becoming darker and darker and the terrible moaning would not subside. '…I'll be safe in the knowledge that I fulfilled something good in this life.' The Doctor's regretful smile lingered on the screen. The youthful looks that Sarah had been so taken in by all those years ago were slowly being lost to wherever the Doctor was. His experiences through his part of life had left their mark on him and now he seemed so distant and sorrowful. The screams of those he'd lost were so loud that even though the sound was now on mute, they still chorused through Sarah's television speakers. They were getting closer and closer to their prey. Soon this Doctor would be gone forever. Sarah couldn't accept the idea that this young version of the man she'd loved so much was soon to meet his untimely end.

Unexpectedly, the moaning stopped. The silence was left in its place, and yet the Doctor was still smiling. He turned to face the darkness behind him and then back to stare at Sarah. 'They're here. Thank you. My Sarah Jane…' One last smile crossed his face, and the image started to fade.

'Doctor! No, Doctor! Don't go!' Sarah screamed at the television set. Her eyes were blinking furiously to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but all was to no avail. She reached out to the screen and touched it. The buzz of static rippled around her hand as the face of the youthful wanderer faded into the blackness. His childlike eyes were heavy, as if fit to let his regret roll free, but he kept his smile for Sarah, right until he disappeared from the screen and from the universe that needed him more than anything else.

Sarah stared at the black screen, crying, as the reality sank in. She looked down at the letter that lay on her lap. Tear stains now dotted its surface. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. The man who'd written it was now gone. His childlike manner had disappeared from the universe forever. Sarah knew not what the future would bring, but she was sure that she would never forget the manner of the youthful Doctor who she would endeavour to remember forever.

-x-x-x-

Thank you reading x


End file.
